Talk:Lightning Cutter
Raikiri Shouldn't this article be called "Lightning Blade" because that's what they call it in the English dub? Madara uchiha99 14:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :Probably, which makes me think we should probably start a proper name discussion. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2007 @ 17:46 (UTC) Why not merge it to Chidori? It's better then a bunch of small pages. Chidori Because it's not the same technique. And while they're similar, the way they are used and the jutsus that come from them are completely different--Yondaime1987 (talk) 14:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Related Jutsu Raikiri Flapping Chidori And this is not the only page. Rasengan and others has a lot of mini pages related to then that would be better together. They should be divided only if the page is big, or has a lot of varieties (like Clone Technique). Rasengan has a lot of varieties, but most of their pages are small. They can be divided after being improved in the main Rasengan page. --201.36.253.70 13:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Mainly because this wiki wanted to have seperate pages for each jutsu. At first I wanted a compelte list like Wikipedia, but I guess this way grew on me. --TheUltimate3 23:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::We're going to be using a set of Jutsu infoboxes to put jutsu info on the articles. And those are automatically going to insert Semantic data about the jutsu when Wikia installs Semantic MediaWiki. At that point we're going to be creating the lists like List of Ninjutsu automatically using the SMW function (or if that part has not been released yet. If we put any jutsu on the same page, then that will break it and all the jutsu which are grouped like that will be considered a single jutsu. By all means, we can stick a area for a summary of the jutsu and stick the section tags sectionname />''...'' sectionname /> around that area and we can always use DPL to transclude those into another page to give a short summary of related jutsu. If you take a look at the article section at Jutsu#Types of Jutsu, you'll see headers of sections, with a summary below them. That text there is actually a transcluded summary of each of the types of Jutsu, from the page that the section links to. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 5, 2007 @ 06:46 (UTC) New form of Lightning Blade? Hey, Hey, hey, me and Shikamaru1994 found something really interesting. In Chapter 421, Kakashi uses Lightning Blade, but turns into a form of a dog! The outcome was not figured out as Pain repelled it. But, Kakashi used this for a long-range fighting. Anyone knows from this kind of information? YOU BETTER ANSWER TOO!!! --Rasengan888 The jutsu that kakashi uses is another variant of it called lightning hound or so my friend says. Don't know quite well myself. let's research it out. Don't worry I am here, and if you guys want proof here it is! http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/421/13/ If anybody has information on it, make a new article or put it in conjuction with Lighting Blade. It would be useless to put up any information on the technique if a name is not found. (Dantman told me this!) Thanks! Shikamaru1994 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Rank At the moment the lightning blade is listed on this page as a Rank S technique, but i'm pretty sure when Kakashi is training Naruto for the Rasenshuriken, he says that the lightning blade is only a Rank A technique--Yondaime1987 (talk) 14:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, Kakashi only talks about the Chidori during Naruto's Wind Release training. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I think a data book gave Raikiri the S-rank and the Chidori the A-rank. Jacce | Talk 15:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC)